Daverboy
Daverboy A hopeful young man claiming to be a superhero. He entered the multiverse after seeing how much evil, darkness, and general edginess there was there, and how few fellow heroes there were standing against it. He possesses superhuman determination, and a superhuman sense of sportsmanship, remaining hopeful despite his many defeats, and refusing to hold grudges over fair losses. History Daverboy debuted during Trashman Jones's Celebration of Trash, Where he was scheduled to face off against MNW veteran PandaAssassin123. Instead he found himself facing the also-debuting Vaudevillain, Mr. Boss. After a well-fought match, Mr. Boss hacked the Jumbotron, then pinned Daverboy while he was distracted. After that, Daverboy faced a series of close losses against Multiverse veterans, before finally scoring his first win against Vinsmoke Sanji, followed by a second win in a teamup with the Heavenly Beats against the members of The Order. Despite his initial poor record, or possibly because of his underdog status, he quickly became a fan favorite in the Multiverse. After getting called out by Ogre, who was frustrated by Daverboy's popularity in the face of repeated defeat, Daverboy pinned him in an upset victory at Multivania, becoming the Cursed Champion. He then lost the belt to Alpha Kong in his first defense. Wish Upon a Brawl Tournament Daverboy teamed up with the Heavenly Beats to participate in the Wish Upon a Brawl 3-man tag elimination tournament, continuing their undefeated streak as a 3-man team, and winning in the finals against the Four Horsemen, ending that team's trios undefeated streak. Post-Tournament He used his wish the next to to challenge Black Hole for the cursed championship in order to prevent the creation of a Cursed Vacant. Beating Black Hole in a 2 out of 3 falls match, he became the first ever 2-time Cursed Champion. He then lost it to Burnout Vaughan at Limit Break. Inquisition Arc Championhip Run After the destruction of the arena and the arrival of the inquisition, Daverboy made a challenge to D4C-Trice for the Big Oof Championship, frustrated with Trice's violence against the luchadors of the multiverse, including Daverboy's friend and ally iAlbatross. The feud featured low blows, backstage brawls, and Daverboy emptying a fire extinguisher into Trice's face, with the latter claiming blindness going into their title match. The rivalry culminated in Daverboy defeating Trice with a pin after hitting the Speeding Bullet, becoming Big Oof Champion. He was later announced as one of the wrestlers wanted by the Inquisition, for previously tag-teaming with Trashman Jones, and lost the Big Oof Championship back to Trice in the next pay-per-view, when he was booked in a 4-way ladder match against 3 members of the Inquisition-allied Omega Club. Imprisonment Following Trice's reclaiming of the belt, Omega Club's vendetta against Daverboy continues, with Vinsmoke Sanji attempting several times to claim his bounty before finally putting him away 2 shows before the Premonition PPV event. He would remain in jail for a few weeks before DJ Millsner used his wish to battle Trice for both the Big Oof championship and Daverboy's freedom, winning after a brutal match. Hat Arc Transformation After Multivania II and the banishment of the inquisition, Daverboy premiered a new gold and brighter blue costume. With Pr0bunaga dejected after the loss of the goldrush match against the Omega Club, and iAlbatross dejected after failing to earn a title shot against Arcolf, Daverboy and Sir McCheese joined forces in an attempt to cheer up their friends. When iAlbatross found new motivation in targeting The Revenant, their focus shifted solely to Pr0bunaga. Shortly thereafter, Sir Unklydunk's hat was reported stolen, and that same night Daverboy appeared wearing it. Over the next few weeks there were several attempts by members of the republic to get the hat back from Daverboy, ending with Daverboy beating Probunaga and walking out of the arena. It was revealed that Sir McCheese's plan was to give Probunada an opponent to snap him out of his depression, and that Daverboy was supposed to throw the match, but Daverboy refused, growing more and more erratic and slowly changing in appearance, starting to refer to himself as 'we'. Some research by the Republic revealed that the hat was an ancient evil relic, that the Unklydunk line were sworn to protect, their bloodline immune to its power, while Daverboy continue to transform, eventually re-debuting as H A T. Wagering title shots in matches to obtain information from H A T eventually revealed that he was an ancient primordial evil, as old as life on earth, and that the only way to take the hat from him would be for the man who put it on his head to pin him. H A T, now being referred to as Hatterboy, began to grow his power by spreading more cursed hats to members of the locker room, turning Agent Pupusa with a samurai helmet, and Vinsmoke Sanji with a paper bag with eyeholes. As the three of them began to pursue title challenges, it was revealed that for each belt they obtained they would be able to summon another hat to take over another wrestler, just in time for The Hats to enter the inaugural Trios and Tribulations tournament. Trios Tournament The Hats would go on to defeat the Heavenly Beats and Sir McCheese in round one, and The Republic in the quarterfinals, with Hatterboy letting slip that he needed 7 hats, though it was never revealed what he needed them for. After defeating High Voltage in the semi-finals, they moved onto the finals of the tournament and a chance at 3 belts and 3 new hats. In the finals however, The Hats would finally fall to Lucha on the Rocks. Not long after their loss in the tournament, Sir McCheese would finally get his match against Hatterboy, winning an tearing the curse hat from his head. C-101 Tournament After a few weeks of rest, a still somewhat sickly-looking Daverboy entered the opening Battle Royale of the C-101 Culimination Tournament. Eliminated within seconds, it was clear that he had not yet fully recovered, stating that he ha entered even though he knew he wasn't at 100%, because he wanted to support the charity that the event's proceeds were going to. Immediately after the tournament, Daverboy left the nexus, returning to his home timeline to recuperate, train, and seek advice from his fellow superheroes in the aftermath of having been controlled by a piece of parasitic super-powered clothing. Moves Signature * The Single Bound (Standing Shiranui/Asai DDT) * World's Finest (Phenomenal Forearm) Finishers * The Speeding Bullet (dragon twist cutter) * Up Up and Away (phoenix splash) (in-ring only) Titles 2-time Cursed Champion Former Big Oof Champion Trivia *MNW announcer Takahata101 said that he once saw Daverboy helping someone across the street, but that it wasn't a little old lady, just "some guy". *Due to the nature of the Multiverse allowing ordinary wrestlers to fight on even footing against giants, monsters, robots, and cyborgs, it remains unclear if Daverboy has any actual super powers. *In his timeline, he's a minor member of an enormous league of superheroes, one hundred and one strong, known as the 101. Their symbol is a sign of joy, hope, and unity. *A frequent cheer for Daverboy is "Ganbatte Daverboy!" - ganbatte being a Japanese term of encouragement meaning try hard / do your best / persevere. *He has been said to train in some sort of "Dave Cave" *He is the first and only 2-time Cursed Champion